I Told You I Will Always Love You
by Neo-Queen Serenity
Summary: Serena is a princess of a big kingdom just as is Darien. There Parents Serena's father and Dariens mother are trying to make them fall in love so their kingdoms can finally be one. A Swan Princess But really diffrent R


Prolouge/Chapter 1: Meeting Each Other Once More

Long ago there were two kingdoms, the kingdom of Madison ruled by King Toronto and Queen Uberta with their son Prince Darien the other was the kingdom of Wellington ruled by King William and Queen Serenity. One year when Prince Darien was a year old he and his parents traveled to the kingdom of Wellington to celebrate King William and Queen Serenitys first child Princess Serenity II. Sadly the younge princess' mother had passed away after Serenity was born. Prince Darien who bestowed the first gift to the princess was a golden locket with a pegasus on it. The two couples knew the two kingdoms should unit.

But sadly King Toronto had passed away when Darien had turned five. King William and Queen Uberta then made an agreement that for every summer until Serenity and Darien were 18 they would spend it together, hoping they would fall in love.

Now our story will begin!!!!!

* * *

A white carriage halted to a stop in front of the large castle, that housed the royal family of the Kingdom of Madison. Queen Uberta and her son Prince Darien stood outside of the palace waiting for the people in the carriage to come out. The coachman walked over to the door and opened it, a man with grey hair stepped out. He was at least 6'2, he was the king of Wellington, King William. After he stepped out he gave his hand to a woman with long black hair. She slowly stepped out and smiled at the king, she than turned back to the carriage,"Princess come on, they are waiting for you." she said watching the small girl slowly come out. She was a cute 8 year old, she had long blond hair all ready down to her back, in such a wierd hairstyle. It looked like two meatballs on her head with two pony tails streaming on both sides. She had silvery crystal blue eyes, she wore a white dress that had a red rose on it. She than took the womans hand and then her fathers. They then walked over two the two royals. 

"My Uberta you look beautiful as always." King Williams said kissing her hand.

Uberta chuckled and then blushed,"Oh Williams you are such a liar, you and I both know we are not getting any younger."

William nodded, "Serenity!" he mumbled to his daughter.

The younge princess walked over to her father and then curtsied. "Hello you majesty he is a pleasure to be in your presence." Serena said smiling at the queen.

Uberta nodded, "The same for me dear Serenity, my you are so much like your mother, beautiful as ever."

The group chuckled as the princess turned beat red. Uberta looked at her son and nodded. He shook his head, she than glared at him. He nodded and stepped foreward. He slowly bent down," Hello Princess Serenity I am Prince Darien it is a pleasure to meet you." He than stood back up and walked over to his mother. Uberta looked at him.

"Darien is there not something you are forgetting?" Uberta said pointing at her hand.

"MOM!!!!!!!!"Darien whined. Uberta frowned and then glared at him. Darien than threw his hands up in the air and walked over to the princess. He immediantly grabbed her hand, he than looked at her hand in disgust, which pissed Serenity. He than looked back at his mother who glared at him, he sighed and then kissed her hand.

"YUCK!!!" he yelled wipping his mouth.

Serenity turned her back torwards him, he did the same. "This is not my ideal of fun!' they both said

* * *

That was so many years ago, now Serenity was almost eightteen years old. she was on her way to Madison once more to spend the summer with the horrible monster known as, Prince Darien. She had changed...drastically. No longer was she an ugly duckling, but a beautiful princess. She glanced over to her advisor, Luna. She had been there that day to make her meet the horride prince. At least she had always been there. She looked over at her father who had moments ago woken up from the five hour, drive you could call it. They were almost there only a couple more minutes. Serenity closed her eyes and sighed, maybe the prince would finally lay off of the teasing when she would get there, she hated being called 'meatball head'. 

The carriage halted to a stop, she could hear all the commaners talking and shouting, they had been waiting for the so called prince's betrothed. She watched as the carriage door open and her father and Luna step out. Once more Luna was the one to get her out of there again.

Prince Darien and Queen Uberta watched as the princess finally got out. As she approuched, Darien felt his heart stop. She was absolutly beautiful. She had long silky golden-blond hair in her usaul style, she wore a white dress that held to her every curve, pearl beads made a belt around her waist, she had really matured over the summer, physically. But what got Darien the most was her beautiful eyes, they where crystal blue with a hint of silver in it, they were so incredibly beautiful. 'That can not be Princess Serenity, can it?' Darien thought to himself.

When Serenity approuched she too felt her heart stop, he was sooo handsome. His ebony hair, that was still untamed which gave him a look of mystery. He was built, he had too have a six pack under his attire, his skin was tan. But Serenity felt herself trapped as she looked into his dark midnight blue eyes. 'He could not be Prince Darien , Can it? I bet he has not changed.' Serenity thought.

"Uberta,Beautiful as always." Williams said placing a kiss on her hand.

Uberta chuckled,"Oh every time you say that you make me laugh." Uberta said smiling at him.

Prince Darien smiled at Princess Serenity and then walked over. He knelt down on one knee and looked at her as he took her hand. "Hello again, my princess." He than placed an ever so gently kiss on her hand.

Serenity blushed as he did this. Darien than stood up and offered her his arm.

"May I escort you to your quarters?" Darien asked, as his mother and King Williams departed into the palace. Serenity nodded and took his arm.

"Well no 'Meatball head' or any other remarks, are you sick." Serena asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

Darien chuckled, ''I am not sick Serenity, I am just trying to get to know my future queen."

Serenity frowned, no way did she want to marry this clown. She could see right through his innocence. NO WAY WAS SHE GONING TO MARRY HIM, AND THAT MENT NEVER!!!!!!!

* * *

Serena sat in the royal gardens, she was trying to find the perfect flower for Luna. Poor Luna was all alone except for her and her father. Serena smiled as she found a yellow rose, they were quite rare. Finding them took forever, mostly in her kingdom. As she slowly brought it up to her nose... 

Darien had left the princess at her quarters and went to the stables. He had tacked and mounted his black stallion, Moonraid. he knew it sounded like a fillys name but his horse was black with a silver mane and tail. But right now he cantered around the palace grounds when he spotted her. He slowed Moonraid to a trot and watched as Princess Serenity looked through the royal gardens. Darien's mother had told him, that Serena loved horse and then flowers. He slowly dismounted Moonraid, deciding to be the tenn yeard old once more that used to torment the poor princess.

He slowly walked through the garden watching Serena's every move. She was very dedicated to what ever she was doing, he could tell because every ten minutes she would get very annoyed. He swiftly yet quietly ran up and grabbed the princess. Serena had to have jumped at least 50 feet high.

Serena shreaked as he gathered her into his arms, petrified she buried her head in between his neck, her body trembling. Darien halted to a stop and looked down at the frightened princess.

"Serena, did I frighten you?" Darien asked, feeling guilty.

Serena looked at him, her face beet red. "A little, but do not ever do that agian." Serena whispered.

Darien smiled at her," I am very sorry, I scared you." Darien apologized and then kissed her forehead.

Serena's face turned deep red this time. "I do accept your apology, Darien." Serena smiled.

Darien smiled back and then placed her back on her feet, "Now the reason I did come over here was to see if you would like to go horse back riding with me." Darien asked.

Serena smiled and nodded, maybe he had changed.

* * *

Serena mounted her white arabian named Aliheousis. She and Darien began to gallop around the palace grounds, laughing as if they were little. Serena smiled at herself, she maybe had fallen for him. He was so sweet to her and very handsome. To her he changed, slightly. She slowed Aliheousis to a walk and glanced at the beautiful view of the lake. Darien who was in front of her slowed down to meet her. 

"Is it not beautiful?" Serena said stairing at the crystal blue lake.

Darien nodded, "Yes it is very beautiful."

Serena slowly dismounted her horse and grabbed the reins, leading her horse to the lake. Darien did the same. He watched as she let her horse run into the water. She slowly walked into the water. Darien let Moonraid run off after Serena's horse and slowly ran up behind Serena who was to busy watching the two horse's run after each other. He immediantly ran and swooped her up into his arms, which again made her gasp. This time she looked at Darien.

"I just told you not to do that." She whined.

She was so cute when she got angry and frustrated. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. He slowly bent his head down. his face only a couple of inches away. Serena noticed this and then closed the gap between them. It had felt like time had stopped and they were the only humans alive. Finally when the broke apart they both staired at each other. Darien smiled at her, Serena's mind screamed at her. She should not have let him do that. He actually lowered her barriers, no one could do that, except her father. Serena jumped out of his arms, tears begining to fall.

"Serena are you all right?" Darien asked, but before he could gethis answer Serena took of running.

Darien could not believe this, she actually dispised him. Anger and sadness swept over him, how was he to marry her. When she hated him???

* * *

Serena closed her door and fell on her bed. She did not want to marry him, but yet part of her did. She wanted to be free and ride horses instead of ruling a kingdom or two. She wished Amara was there. 

"Oh Amara I do wish you were here." Serena cried.

She missed her gaurdian, her friend so bad. A wave of sadness washed over her. Like Amara had told her

_'no matter what you have to listen to your heart kitten, but do not tell anyone I said that it would ruin my ego.!'_

Amara was such a tom boy she would never want anyone to know she was such a romance.

Serena sighed and wipped away the stray tears and layed on her bed slowly covering her body with her blanket, sleep over coming her.

* * *

Darien woke early, in a very pissed off way. He immediantly went to go train with his gaurdians and generals. 

He wore black pants and matching boots for when he went to go horse back riding later. He wielded his sword at the dummy slashing hay from the stomach. She rejected him _SLASH!_ She didn't love him. _SLASH!_ She hated him. _SLASH!_

"Darien." a famliar yet soft voice called out.

Darien and the men around him looked up at the balcony that over looked the training center, to see her. She wore a tight white dress that hung to her every curve. Her hair was in its usual hairstyle. The men whistled as she walked down the stairs torward him, when all of a sudden one of the men grabbed her upper arm.

"Excuse me mylady but would you honor me getting into bed with me." he asked smiling at her, his eyes full of desire.

Serena shook her head,"I beg my pardon, that is to bold to say to the princess. Like I would ever sleep with you, I will only give my self to my husband " Serena spat, she than tried to pull away.

His grip tightened," I said, come sleep with me!" he than drew up his hand and slapped her hard across the face.

Serena held her cheek, tears threating to fall. When Darien saw this he immediantly grabbed Serena and then looked at her. Her fair soft cheek was red in the shape of a hand print. Darien walked over to the soldier and lifted him up by the collar.

"Ever lay your hands on her again, and I swear to God I will kill you." With that Darien through him against the wall.

"I want him in jail for assulting her majesty." Darien commanded to a soldier.

Darien looked back at the princess who held onto his arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked moving her hand to see her cheek.

Serena looked at him and nodded, "yes but I came down here to talk to you. May I have a moment?" She asked.

He nodded and walked over to his stuff.

"Darien I am so sorry for how I acted yesterday, please I am very sorry." Serena apologized.

Darien looked at her, "That is it? You are just sorry. No explanation on why you freaked out?" Darien asked icy.

Serena looked at him in disbelief, "Darien please I know I was rude and probabaly made you think I despised you but..." she stoped and ran up the stairs after him and grabbed his arm.

He looked at her, "Serena don't if you are going to try and lie just shut up. I know you despise me, so do not try to lie." Darien spat.

Serena looked at him, her eyes covered in tears,"Well Darien, I am sorry I made you feel that way!" with that she brushed past him and ran off back to the palace.

To Be Contiued!!!!!!!!


End file.
